<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would Rather be Free by zombz_comz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550277">Would Rather be Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz'>zombz_comz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Leogami, M/M, Rarepair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two have their memories wiped, it isn't long for a late-night conversation to remind them of who they are.  But when one of them is the first to be blackened, how will the other go on knowing something that only he can know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would Rather be Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leogami, my favorite rare pair and only motivation for anything at this point.  There's not enough stories on here with this ship so I'm here to provide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo, the name's Leon Kuwata.  What's up?"</p>
<p>Those words shook Byakuya out of his trance.  He looked to see the redhead talking with the kid who was late to the meeting.  But the meeting itself was weird.  He knew he was inside Hope's Peak and all, and that he was the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, but that wasn't the point.  The point was that they were all locked inside this place, metal plates lining where any possible exit would be.  Monokuma, the apparent headmaster, had made his debut and announcement, Mondo almost getting killed by trying to assault the bear.  </p>
<p>Nothing made sense at this point, and it was even weirder when he heard the name 'Leon Kuwata'.  When looking at him, something told Byakuya that he knew him, but his memories deceived him, not showing any memories of the acclaimed Ultimate Baseball Star.  Maybe it was a face he'd seen on television or someone he'd seen on the streets.  But it seemed like he knew him more than that.  Byakuya decided it was best to leave it be, not wanting to try and sound stupid explaining his weird hunch.</p>
<p>Besides, there was a more important issue; the request of the headmaster.  Monokuma wanted them to kill each other, the incentive being that getting away with it meant escaping while leaving the others behind.  No one wanted to do anything to hurt each other, considering that they had enough sense and no real motivation.  The rest of the day passed with each student exploring the school, and aside from passing each other in the long corridors, Byakuya still had no idea of who this person was, or could be.  </p>
<p>The next day was more exploring, but something was off near mid-day.  Byakuya was exploring the corridors in search for a library when he heard a voice from around the turn to the next hallway.</p>
<p>"What do you expect me to do with this?" Leon.  It was Leon.  But who was he talking to?</p>
<p>A sinister and high pitched laugh came from the same place.  It was Monokuma.  "Well Kuwata, I thought it was interesting.  Do with it as you please."</p>
<p>Byakuya turned the corner to see Leon standing there, watching as Monokuma walked down the hallway and into another passage.  Leon then turned his attention to the item he'd been given, letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"Leon?  What do you have?"  Byakuya watched as the mentioned tensed up, shoving it into his pocket quickly as a reflex before turning.  His blue eyes expressed shock and confusion, but he settled when he saw who it was.</p>
<p>"Oh!  Uh, Byakuya, right?"  When he received a nod of approval, he continued.  "Nothing.  He gave me some weird fabric scrap is all.  It just confuses me why he would." </p>
<p>With that, Byakuya left, determined to find this library.  But he couldn't help but think about how Leon was staring at the item.  Surely it was more than a fabric scrap.  But he'd never know.</p>
<p>Dinner quickly came by, and everyone was seated.  Kiyotaka was going over the measures to take to make sure nobody was harmed during night, a time when a murder would most likely take place.  Dinner was normal for the most part, but right when Byakuya left the hall, he caught Leon standing by the entrance to the dining hall.</p>
<p>"Hey, Byakuya.  I know Taka was going on about 'taking preventative measures' and whatnot, but if it isn't too much trouble, could you stop by my room tonight?"</p>
<p>Byakuya eyed him suspiciously, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.  "And how do I know this isn't some sort of scheme to kill me?"</p>
<p>The baseball star held up his hands defensively, "I swear it's not!  Look, I'll even keep my door unlocked just to prove I'm not gonna pull anything.  So even if it's someone trying to kill me, it's open to them."</p>
<p>"That makes no sense."</p>
<p>"Listen man, it's like a sense of trust!  I trust that you won't kill me if I leave the door unlocked, and by that logic you should put some trust in me, too!"</p>
<p>Byakuya sighed, turning to walk away.  "Fine.  But you better not pull anything."</p>
<p>The prodigy decided to spend his time in the library that he found yesterday, the atmosphere quite calming.  No one had seemed to figure it out yet, or just wasn't interested, because it was empty for the most part.  Without much warning, Monokuma's nighttime announcement was made, and Byakuya put the book we was reading back on to the shelf before leaving.  He was about to head to his room when he remembered what Leon had asked of him, and turned around to go back to Leon's room door.  He stood there, confused on why the redhead would even ask him a request like that, but he pushed it aside.  Leon wasn't the kind to murder from what he could tell.</p>
<p>He quietly opened the door, immediately hearing acoustic flood through the room.  Notes he could recognize went through his head; Fmaj7, Cmaj7, Dm, and more tying into a simple medley.  He was surprised to see it wasn't a radio recording, but Leon sitting and playing a guitar.  It looked extremely worn, but he'd seemed to have tuned it and was using it as if it were just a casual manner.  </p>
<p>"I'm here."  Byakuya watched as Leon seemed to jump, looking up from his guitar.  He got scared pretty easily apparently.  He set the guitar to the side, standing up.  </p>
<p>"Oh, hey.  Close the door behind you, yeah?"  He went over to the small bedside table, rummaging through the drawer.  Byakuya did as asked, watching as Leon sat with what looked like the scrap of fabric from yesterday.  But seeing it in person made him realize that it was more like a paper, or a photo.  He sat next to Leon, the other flipping the photo face down.</p>
<p>"Look, this really weirded me out at first, but Monokuma gave me this, and I felt like it was only right for you to know about it, too."</p>
<p>He handed over the photo, and Byakuya had to take a second look at it.  Maybe three, or more to be precise.  It was Leon and himself, wearing what looked like casual school uniforms.  Leon had his arms around Byakuya's shoulders, like a hug.  He donned a bright smile, and even the prodigy could be seen with a small smile on his face.  He had to look into it some more, and it was almost like an amnesia-type response.  He got glimpses in to pieces that seemed to be missing.  He remembered them being at this school together before today, and they knew each other.</p>
<p>"You remember too right?  Am I being crazy?"  Leon's face had a worried look, glancing between Byakuya and the photo rapidly.  "I saw you at the assembly and I swore I knew you, but Monokuma gave me the photo yesterday, and I thought he photoshopped it or something.  But I'm remembering legitimate things about you, and me.  I can't remember anything about the others, but I can remember you!"</p>
<p>Leon's incessant droning wasn't relevant, Byakuya's memories suddenly coming to him.  He knew who Leon was.  Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star.  Leon Kuwata, his friend, no, the memories of them holding hands and fighting over picking up a bill on what looked like a date weren't just friend things.  His boyfriend.  The word sounded almost foreign in his head, not expecting to date a guy if anything.  But he was there.  These were legitimate memories.  He couldn't just make these up on the spot.</p>
<p>Leon's rambling was cut short when Byakuya practically threw himself at Leon, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.  Leon was taken aback, but slowly brought his arms up to return the hug.  It felt as if they'd done this a million times, like this was normal for either of them to do.  That's what confused them both, but they also knew what this meant.  Of course, they couldn't just outright tell the others what they knew.</p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, but Byakuya eventually got up, knowing he should go back to his own room.  Leon watched as he left, wishing the best for him in hopes that no one was lurking at this time.  It was all so weird to him, suddenly getting the memories and knowing.  Were the others given items to remind them too, or was it just them?</p>
<p>The next day, Monokuma announced his dissatisfaction at how no murders had been committed, so he resorted to using a tactic.  He called them "motive videos", and it shook each student to their core.  Among the ones most distraught would have to be Sayaka Maizono, who got up and had to be restrained by Makoto when she tried to run away and get out.  It obviously pained her to see her bandmates unconscious, and that, along with what she claimed was someone trying to get in her room, is what led her to want to switch with Makoto for the night.</p>
<p>The next morning was quiet.  Leon came in to the dining hall later than usual, but he looked tired and worn.  Probably from his motive video.  Everyone was on edge from that, the hall mostly quiet.  The baseball star still managed to give a weak smile to Byakuya, which he returned for a split second.  They all jumped when they heard one of the missing students, Makoto, scream from his room.  Everyone went to check it out, only to see Makoto standing in front of Sayaka, dead in the shower, pink blood splattering the shower walls.  </p>
<p>"A body has been discovered!  Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"</p>
<p>Monokuma's voice cut out after that announcement, leaving it to chance for the students to conduct an investigation.  But Leon could only stand in the back and shake, seeing his name written upside-down on the wall behind her.  He had to leave, doing so in a way that no one would notice.</p>
<p>One student seemed to be against the idea, Junko Enoshima.  She made it clear that she didn't want to be a part of it, even stomping on Monokuma to get her point across.  A few mumbled words from the bear, and she was mercilessly stabbed by multiple steel rods, her body twitching until she finally died.  The onlookers didn't stay for long, the body needing to be cleaned up anyway.</p>
<p>A while passed, and all the students gathered in an elevator that they were directed to.  Nobody spoke.  The situation was grave, and no one could imagine that one of their classmates would dare to murder.  Leon stood in the back with Byakuya, their hands linked together out of desperation and fear.  They were thankful that the amount of crowding in the elevator let them do this secretly.  </p>
<p>But Leon could only look at their hands, and in his head, he could only see his hand completely covered in pink.  What would Byakuya think if he knew what he'd done?</p>
<p>The trial had many turns.  Accusations on Makoto, on Sakura, on Hifumi, on Sayaka herself for taking the knife in the first place.  </p>
<p>Leon would interject at points, but his thoughts were on last night's events.  Sayaka had written a note for him, to visit her but make sure that he checked the plates for the right room.  He did that, only to be greeted with a knife.  He was glad he noticed that the room had a sword, using it to hurt her wrist and take the knife.  Sayaka then locked herself in the bathroom, and Leon's adrenaline was at an all time high.  He didn't think after that point.  He went to grab his tool kit and came back to undo the door, finding Sayaka.  She put up minimal resistance, but still some, and out of fear, Leon had stabbed her.  Discarding the evidence was no issue, throwing his jacket into the incinerator after turning it on with a winning shot and sacrificing Hiro's crystal ball.  </p>
<p>But soon enough he was snapped out of his trance when he was on the end of the accusation.  He could feel his hands shake, just as they did last night when he realized what he'd done, washing the blood off of them.  He cried bullshit, telling them that it wasn't him, and that Makoto needed evidence to make an accusation like that.  </p>
<p>Byakuya watched across the stands, Leon defending himself with every ounce of energy he had left.  But the prodigy saw him shake, saw his eyes constantly dart around as if they weren't able to focus on a singular thing.  He was lying.  Byakuya didn't want to admit it, but Leon had done it.  He was the one who did it.  But why?</p>
<p>The verdict came down harder than Leon could ever imagine.  What Sayaka had wrote, initially taken as being 11037, was Leon's name.  They had realized this, and Leon couldn't refute.  The vote was up, and Leon was voted as the blackened.  They were right, and Leon could only hang his head and cry.  He claimed it was all done in self defense, not knowing what to do and that his body moved before his mind could catch up.  </p>
<p>"I was just.. Unlucky.  That's all.." He looked over to Byakuya, sad smile on his face.  </p>
<p>"Well then!  I've prepared a very special punishment for Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star!"  </p>
<p>Leon looked at Monokuma, fear rising.  "Punishment?  You mean execution?!" His words were starting to come out fast, not able to process it.  </p>
<p>"Let's give it everything we've got!  It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"  Monokuma retrieved his gavel, a button showing up to press.  Leon cried out, begged, clawing at his hair in desperation to not have to be killed.  He stopped when he felt a metal collar clamp around his neck, dragging him down the corridor to only be chained to a pole, Monokuma sitting behind a device that looked like it was meant to store items like baseballs.  And that's really what it was.  </p>
<p>One fire, and another, and soon the shots sped up, Leon crying in agony at the pain.  Byakuya had to watch in horror among the others, watching the baseball star be murdered before their very eyes in an inhumane manner.  The last shot made an echo in the silent room, and Leon's body just hung there, still suspended by the chains.  It was a horrid sight, his lifeless body going purple with bruises, pink dripping from his form where he was hit to the point that skin broke.</p>
<p>Byakuya had to hold his composure, walking back with the others.  The lot of them had an expressionless face, as if nothing happened just then.  As if they hadn't just watched one of their friends get murdered in front of them.</p>
<p>Byakuya went back to his room, attention being pulled to a square paper on the nightstand.  He picked it up, realizing it was the photo that Leon had shown him two nights ago, where they had realized why they knew each other when they didn't.  But Byakuya would never admit that he may have let a few tears fall when the weight of it all crashed on to him.</p>
<p>The trials passed day by day, each motive getting updated.  Byakuya decided to cause some havoc to get rid of the Fukawa girl, who insisted on following him around.  She even let him know about her split personality, Genocide Jack, who she had to keep away.  So when he found Chihiro's body, he decided to alter it so that he would be in a position that Genocide Jack would be blamed for.  Of course, the real culprit was found, and Mondo was executed in his own unique manner.  </p>
<p>Byakuya watched Taka as he had his friend ripped away from him, leaving him crying and curled up behind the execution gate while Monokuma joked about Mondo's death.  It wasn't a pretty thing to watch.  He wanted to be able to act like Taka when it came to Leon.  He wanted the courage to show what he felt for the redhead before everything went down.  But he had to stand and watch Taka walk away to his room, distraught as ever.  </p>
<p>The other trials weren't extremely exciting.  Byakuya didn't meddle in any more murder scenes, just leaving the investigation as it was done.  He went through Taka and Hifumi's deaths blankly.  He did feel some remorse for Taka though, considering he died right after his friend.  Celeste was pinned as the killer, and he watched on blankly.  There wasn't any remorse for her, and while she wasn't the worst person, it's not like they were considered friends.</p>
<p>Sakura's suicide came as a surprise to everyone, a long trial ending with such a sad result.  It actually made Byakuya a bit distraught, knowing she did it to save them instead of risking being killed by someone else.  Monokuma was still looking for a thrill, and by unfortunate means, he ended up destroying the Alter Ego that Chihiro had made.  It was a comfort to the remaining students, and seeing it being pummeled was discouraging to say the least.</p>
<p> Then the random student came along, dead.  She exploded in front of everyone after minimal investigation of the body, which was a stun to the others.  The trial came along, and with the evidence they were able to gather, the blame was put on Makoto.  Byakuya was hesitant to vote for him.  They'd become acquaintances over the time they's been stuck here, and it wasn't like he didn't like hanging around him.  If anything, Makoto was the closest thing to a friend out of anyone he'd been around.  But he was the only suspect.  </p>
<p>His trial was bound to be the end, but with extraordinary luck, Makoto was saved by Alter Ego resurrecting just long enough to stop the machine.  He still got thrown down the trash chute, meaning he probably wouldn't get out.  That's why Byakuya was surprised when Kirigiri came back with Makoto, and a plan in mind to find out who the true mastermind was once and for all.</p>
<p>The next day, all floors were open for investigation.  No barriers or restrictions.  They were free to look where they wanted, and after a look in the headmaster's office to help Makoto, Byakuya headed to the Bio lab, where he saw Kirigiri working on inspecting the dead body of the student.</p>
<p>"Kirigiri.  Any luck?"  </p>
<p>She looked at him, serious expression on her face.  "A little bit.  I just need to keep looking to make sure I'm right."</p>
<p>Byakuya inspected the freezers, counting the lights that were on.  "Nine lights? Does that mean these are in use?" </p>
<p>She nodded.  "Nine lights for each student that was killed."</p>
<p>He counted the third one, going to open the freezer, but looked to Kyoko.  "Is it okay if I-?"  She just nodded, giving him permission.  He opened the freezer, and almost wanted gag, or cry.  Something in between those lines.  Leon's body was lying there, still as broken and bruised as when he was hanging by the chains after his execution.  He couldn't look at it for too long, but closed the freezer with a promise that they would be able to get out, and that they'd find the mastermind.  He'd do it for Leon's sake.</p>
<p>But when he left, he figured he should take Monokuma's earlier announcement, to get an important piece of evidence from him in the gym.  He went in, watching Makoto leave in a scared state.  He entered afterwards, Monokuma handing him an envelope.  He opened it with caution, pulling out the piece of paper</p>
<p>Byakuya saw a photo of everyone in the class, alive, seemingly enjoying time in the pool.  He ran his thumb over the figure of Leon, who was splashing Enoshima with a wave of water.  He would have smiled if Monokuma hadn’t cleared his throat at the blonde, signaling that he should leave.  </p>
<p>Byakuya walked from the gym, watching Hiro wave at him before entering.  Leaning against the wall, he took out the envelope to inspect the photo again.  It was supposed to be a hint of some sort.  He already knew they had a past in this school, but that didn’t seem to be what the photo was hinting at.  With a bit of looking, Byakuya noticed how he wasn’t in the photo.  He was the only one missing.</p>
<p>His breathing quickened a small but, but he wouldn’t let his composure go.  Everyone but him was in this photo, only bringing the conclusion that everyone else was working together against him.  He didn’t want to believe that, though it was the only option he had left at that point. He figured someone would be able to figure it out when the trial happened.</p>
<p>The elevator ride after the investigation was almost as bad as the first.  He outstretched his fingers, but remembered that there wasn’t anyone there to hold his hand.   Nobody dared to speak, and it was then how noticeable the elevator’s emptiness was now that they had lost nine of their friends.  </p>
<p>The trial started, and with some time, they were all able to figure out what the photos were.  Apparently, everyone received a photo that didn’t have them in it.  Which meant that there couldn’t be a way that everyone was working with Byakuya.  He lingered on one photo though, one of them all sitting in class.  The only one missing was Makoto.  But he saw Leon next to Sayaka, him grinning widely.  The picture was passed on, but the baseball player’s face remained in his memory.  </p>
<p>He kept on through the trial.  Meeting the real Enoshima shook him slightly, her personality extremely overwhelming and loud at points.  And with the reveal of the outside world and the entire tragedy that they had forgotten about, he slowly lost hope.  He didn’t speak much, left in his thoughts as Makoto and Kirigiri worked together to battle it out.  They had the evidence he found anyway. </p>
<p>But he felt his head go hazy, and his spirit was crushed at the thought that they would be dead if they left.  Junko even stated how there would be an infinite food supply, and pure oxygen to breathe as long as they stayed.  He knew Leon would want everyone in this room to be alive.  He didn’t want to die knowing he made that promise over his dead body. </p>
<p>Of course, Makoto was able to make them have faith again, stating that Junko wasn’t trust worthy and could be lying about conditions.  It was enough to accuse her, no one fearing her anymore and just wanting her gone.  </p>
<p>She even planned her own execution, a mix of everyone’s execution thus far.  And Byakuya watched with a menacing look as she went through what Leon went through, decked in baseball gear and a wide smile on her face.  It was sickening.  </p>
<p>But she was gone.  Just like that, she was dead, joining the others in whatever afterlife waited for them.  The doors to the school finally opened, and as they pushed open the main door.  The world was a complete mess around their feet, but the natural air and light brought a euphoric feeling to everyone there. </p>
<p>Byakuya took a moment to pause, reaching in to his pocket for a folded scrap.  He unfolded it with a smile, seeing the image of him and Leon from back when they had their memories.  He felt tears in his eyes, but didn’t let them get out.  He looked at the sky, the grey clouds showing orange and blue underneath them.  </p>
<p>“I made it, Leon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song I was listening to the whole time was Escapism from Steven Universe.  It really helped the writing process! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>